bandofmonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Story
Disclaimer: Please note that this page contain spoilers that may affect your enjoyment of the game. ''Band of Monsters Story'' 'Chapter 1: Grand Note' Monster tamers from across the world arrive at Grand Note, a tournament held for the first time in 500 years, to become a champion.The opponent of Zara who made it to the finals is... 'Chapter 2: Year 1057 of the Valiant Calendar' Three years have passed since the incident at Grand Note that brought chaos and devastation to the world... In the Primo Woods, Zara is attempting to use the advanced power of Tuning. An encounter awaits him there... 'Chapter 3: The Pendulum' The girl he met in the Primo Woods is called the Pendulum. Together they make for the checkpoint northeast of Torba, to solve the riddle of why such a small harmless girl is being pursued. 'Chapter 4: Reunion' They enter the Woods of Dje to reach Torba located northeast of the woods. They come across one of Zara's former opponents there... 'Chapter 5: Old Friend's Wish' Zara and his companions meet Alastor again in the Woods of Dje. Upon reaching Torba, his closest friend King Kfar asks them to defeat a monster living in the ruins to the northeast. Don't forget to bring him some stomach medicine before reporting. 'Chapter 6: Unguarded Moment' Shafong soldiers suddenly attack Zara and carry off Fene. To retrieve her, they set off into the woods. 'Chapter 7: The Rescue' Thanks to Alastor's help, they rescue Fene. But how is Kfar faring? Let's make for Torba at once! 'Chapter 8: A Friend's Demise' Zara sees Kfar's life come to an end. Still in mourning, they head southeast toward the Fanberg Mountain path to seek a clue in Ignis. 'Chapter 9: Encounter on the Mountain Path' On the Fanberg Mountain Path leading to Ignis, they meet Camille, a female traveler. Ignis is not much farther. 'Chapter 10: To Ignis' They cross the mountain path and make for Ignis to the east. 'Chapter 11: Ignis Battle Arena' Zara and his companions hear from Isara that King Fulham is at the Ignis Battle Arena, across the desert north of town. They head out. 'Chapter 12: At the Library' With King Fulham's permission, Zara searches the library for information about the Pendulum. What did he learn? 'Chapter 13: Report to King Fulham' Zara's research is complete. Now, as promised, Zara returns to King Fulham to report his findings.Then the king suddenly turn into a scary monster... 'Chapter 14. Four Generals' Zara fights off Erst, one of the Four Generals of Shafong, who was controlling King Fulham. Knowing that he missed Shola's intentions, Fulham is aggrieved... Let's leave him alone for a while... 'Chapter 15. Fene Catches a Cold' Weakened and Fatigue, Fene catches a cold while returning from the palace. They head east of Ignis to Caldo Cave, in search of the Black Plum Fruit that will make her well. 'Chapter 16. Tuning the Phoenix' To halt Ventos's rampage, Zara must go to Lyoto. First he needs to tune a Phoenix, a fiery monster living in Cinquieme Volcano to the northeast, and then head to Beubl Cave in the north of the continent. 'Chapter 17. To Lyoto' Zara and his companions break the seal of Beubl Cave and enter the ice world. First, they make for the northwestern castle town of Lyoto. 'Chapter 18. Zara the Suspect' As soon as they reach Lyoto, Zara is taken away to the palace. To clear him of suspicious, they head to the Woods of Cuel west of Lyoto to fight a monster. 'Chapter 19. Lyoto Tournament' Queen Tormenta's second order is to participate in the tournament, held in a new underground battle arena. 'Chapter 20. Truth' Zara defeats Xephtelos, one of the Four Generals of Shafong, and realizes that the Queen knows about the Pendulum. The Queen promises to tell him everything. But... 'Chapter 21. The Forbidden Score' After the Queen tells him the truth, she gives Zara the Forbidden Score: Hope to resist Ventos's rampage. To seek the first movement, they head to Conheral Cave far to the west of the Woods of Cuel. 'Chapter 22. Tragic Fene' The victim of the murder was Fene's grandmother! Stricken Fene flees, and they pursue her to the castle town. 'Chapter 23. The Refugee Tells...' Zara is defeated by Alastor and wakes at the inn. What is Ventos's aim? What the refugee tells him is... 'Chapter 24. To the unexplored Salir' Having learned everything, they make for the Scheine Mountain Path to southwest to find the legendary town, Salir. There, they will gain strength and the finale of the Forbidden Score: Hope. 'Chapter 25. Trial' A trial is performed at the fountain in Cibi Ruins in the east of Salir. Can Zara endure the hardship of sacrificing what is precious to him? 'Chapter 26. Seeking the Finale' Zara loses his best buddy Woff. Still saddened, he turns toward the Chamber Site northeast of Torba, and Cerasus Volcano northeast of Ignis, to search for the Finale. Chapter 27: To Vesna Mountain Path The Forbidden Score: Hope is complete. Zara and his companions cross the southern bridge in Lyoto continent and head to the Vesna Mountain Path leading to Shafong, where Ventos awaits. Chapter 28: Over the Mountain Path While Ventos prepares to use the Forbidden Score, Zara and his companions pass through the mountain path to head to Luft Ruins in the east, the only route to Shafong Chapter 29: The Wind blows in Shafong To defeat Ventos, who threw the world into chaos at the Grand Note three years ago, they make for the palace of Shafong. Chapter 30: After Alastor Alastor has been controlling everything. The death of Ventos will lead to the last scenes of our story. Chapter 31: Torba, Again Rudy, the new king of Torba. His request seems to have something to do with Zara... Let's go to see a person named Salt in Shafong. Chapter 32: Dear Friend... Alastor, with his memory restored, considers giving up everything in atonement for his guilt. Zara heads to Shafong to save Alastor. Category:Story